Perro Vs ?
by AlexMichaels
Summary: Un inugami un poco posesivo. Una humana inocente. Un montón de idiotas que solo tientan sus suerte.
1. Vs lobos

MICH: UN FIC NUEVO...

ALEX: Lo se no he terminado el otro y ya subo uno nuevo pero no lo pude evitar.

MICH: -_-

ALEX: uno de mis cannon favoritos SesshRin. *-*

Inuyasha no nos pertenece ( que lastima) y ningún de sus personajes.

* * *

Los humanos cambiaban rápidamente y esa chiquilla no era la excepción, se notaba que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde la última vez, suficientes como para alcanzar el pecho del Lord y su cuerpo estaba cambiando, para él que poseía una vista muy fina era fácil percibirlo. Estaba dejando de ser una niña. Pero eso no le molestaba tanto, si no que su aroma también estaba cambiando.

Para Él el olor de los humanos era realmente repulsivo, quizás algunos no le causaban tanta repulsión pero otros realmente eran detestables.

Aunque en el caso de aquella chiquilla fue distinto. La primera vez que la vio y sintió su aroma, realmente se le hizo curioso que no le causara tanta repulsión, se notaba que estaba descuidada, pero su aroma, por así decirlo era algo que pudiera tolerar.

Con el paso del tiempo y la convivencia, ese aroma se fue convirtiendo en algo que le agradaba demasiado, claro que nunca lo admitiría.

Pero ahora podía sentir como cambiaba y eso lo estaba poniendo ¿nervioso? Seguía siendo el mismo aroma fresco y suave de siempre pero podía sentir como una nota algo dulce se adhería a ese aroma. El hecho era que no le desagradaba, sino al contrario, ese agrado que sentía se estaba convirtiendo en algo más, que si bien no admitiría conscientemente, en una pequeña parte de él, esa parte que fue hecha y escavada por esa chiquilla, lo admitía y estaba ¿feliz?

Ahora bien esos cambios también eran notados por otros y eso causaba que sucedieran ciertas cosas que lo ponían de un mal humor inexplicable, ilógico e incoherente.

Ese día había ido a visitar a su protegida como cada mes y al llegar se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que ella no estaba sola en el lugar donde siempre se encontraban sino que estaba vez estaban la sacerdotisa esa, el medio demonio estúpido, y dos demonios lobos más, cuando los vio reconoció al instante a uno de ellos, si no se equivocaba aquel demonio había sido uno de los que tenían fragmentos de aquella perla.

-¡OH! Cuñado que bueno que has llegado- saludo la sacerdotisa, mientras Inuyasha ponía cara de pocos amigos y Jaken comenzaba con su cantaleta de siempre.

-Señor Sesshomaru- dijo Rin levantándose de su lugar a lado de Inuyasha y corriendo hasta él con una sonrisa. Él pudo haberse molestado por el saludo de aquella sacerdotisa pero al ver la sonrisa que le regalaba Rin, aquel saludo pasó a ser algo sin importancia.

-Chiquilla, que haces aquí con estos- reclamo Jaken mirando con recelo a los demás, Rin ladeo la cabeza y observo a su amo y luego a los demás.

-Lo siento amo, pero la señora Kagome insistió- explico Rin observando a su amo preocupada. Este la observo un momento, después saco un paquete pequeño de su manga y se lo entrego sin decir nada, ella sonrió y guardo el regalo.

-¡HEY Rin ven aquí!- grito el otro demonio lobo que observaba con el ceño fruncido la escena. La susodicha volteo.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y observo a ese idiota con odio, Inuyasha se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente y Kagome rio por lo bajo.

-Oye tu chiquillo impertinente que no vez que el amo bonito está hablando con Rin- dijo escandaloso Jaken amenazando con su báculo, el demonio observo atentamente a Sesshomaru este le respondió la mirada fríamente.

-¿Eh?- dijo el demonio levantándose, Koga lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo bruscamente.- qué demonios…-

-Deja de comportarte como un niño Ayato- lo reprendió- Lo siento Kagome este idiota a veces me recuerdo al chuco este- Kagome rio.

-¿A quién dices chuco?- contesto Inuyasha amenazándolo con el puño.

-A ti chucho-

-maldito lobo sarnoso-

*Y como sabes continuaron discutiendo*

-Señor Sesshomaru- llamo Rin, este fijo su mirada en ella, olvidando a aquellos idiotas- ¿Puedo abrirlo?

-Si- respondió con su tono de voz monótono, esta sonrió y abrió aquel paquete con cuidado encontrándose con una linda peineta con una sencilla flor, sonrió al instante y abrazo a Sesshomaru, la reacción de los demás no era de esperarse, si es que bien Rin solía abrazarlo siempre que Él iba a verla, ellos nunca fueron testigos de aquello e imaginar a aquel demonio siendo abrazado por alguien era realmente bizarro y más cuando el susodicho en lugar de alejarla de él o cortarla en pedacito dibujo una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando el lord se percató de las miradas de los demás les lanzo una fría mirada que los hizo voltear a otro lado, Rin se separó lentamente y tomo la mano de Sesshomaru llevándolo hasta la sombra de un árbol donde siempre se sentaba

Sesshomaru se sentó con su semblante de siempre a la sombra de aquel árbol, Rin se acomodo a su lado y se dispuso a arreglar su cabello con el regalo que le había llevado.

El demonio de ojos dorados observo a los demás como si fueran una plaga demasiado indeseable. Ese lugar solo le pertenecía a Él y a Rin, bueno quizás el idiota de Jaken podría incluirse, aunque bien podría mandarlo a hacer algún ridículo encargo dejándolos solos.

"¿Por qué quería quedarse a solas con ella?"

Bufo por lo bajo y Rin volteo a verlo.

-¿Sucede algo Señor Sesshomaru?-

Sesshomaru la observo un momento, ella peleaba con su rebelde cabello mientras intentaba acomodar la peineta. El peliplata tomo la peineta de las manos de la chica.

-Yo lo hare- dijo este y la chica asintió quedándose quieta mientras que Sesshomaru acomodaba la peineta en su lugar. Al terminar deslizo suavemente sus dedos por el sedoso cabello de Rin y esta se sonrojo ligeramente. Los demás los observaban con cara de incrédulos, Inuyasha chasqueo la lengua en reprobación, Kagome contuvo una risilla, Koga movió la cabeza negativamente y Ayato frunció el ceño.

-Gracias seños Sesshomaru- dijo Rin dibujando una sonrisa este asintió y fijo su mirada en el grupo que los observaba particularmente en el estúpido lobo de nombre Ayato, este le devolvió la mirada de forma retadora.

-Rin ven- llamo Ayato mientras no despegaba la vista del peliplata, esta volteo hacia el lobo y luego hacia Sesshomaru.

-En seguida vuelve Señor Sesshamaru- dijo está poniéndose de pie, el demonio frunció el ceño mientras que el lobo sonrió ligeramente, Jaken quien había estado callado empezó a parlotear.

-Déjame acomodar esa peineta ese perro no sabe acomodar estas cosas- dijo Ayato cuando Rin estuvo cerca, ella se detuvo.

-No gracias, Rin prefiere quedarse así- contesto esta con una sonrisa, Kagome rio por lo bajo e Inuyasha simplemente bufo.

-pero que dices si esta todo chueco- dijo Ayato poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella, Sesshomaru se levantó también con el ceño fruncido.

-No, si el Señor Sesshomaru lo hizo no está mal, Rin prefiere quedarse así ya que fue el Señor Sesshomaru quien arreglo su cabello- contesto está sonriendo, Sesshomaru sonrió burlonamente ante la expresión de Ayato y Kagome no pudo aguantar más la risa

\- Disculpen pero debo regresar con el Señor Sesshomaru, Señora Kagome lo siento pero el señor Sesshomaru vino a verme-

-No te preocupes pequeña Rin otro día platicaremos con más calma con el joven Koga y el joven Ayato ¿no es cierto Inuyasha?-

-Tsk por mi da igual- dijo este levantándose y fijando su mirada en Sesshomaru- si van a ir algún lugar regrésala temprano y llévala directo a la cabaña-

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

-No necesito que me digas que hacer idiota- contesto el demonio peliplata

-Idiota tú, y te lo digo porque no quiero que le pase nada a la mocosa-

El demonio lo ignoro y llamo a Rin quien fue corriendo su lado este comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió.

Ayato iba a protestar pero Koga lo detuvo.

-Te gano Ayato- dijo el jefe de los lobos con una sonrisilla.

-Nosotros siempre ganamos cara de imbécil- dijo Inuyasha.

-Callate perro, solo fue una batalla, Ayato puede ganarle a ese perro-

-Tsk, claro no creo que pueda lobo sarnoso, tu no me ganaste a mi Kagome es mía, así que dudo que ese niño le gane al idiota de Sesshomaru por muy idiota que sea- respondió Inuyasha.

-¿A quién llamas lobo sarnoso? Perro pulgoso-

*Y de nuevo siguieron peleando hasta que Kagome termino la disputa con abajo*

* * *

ALEX: ¿QUE TAL? ¿Les gusto? espero que si. Ya saben dejen sus reviews que de eso vivo :) y estare subiendo actualizaciones de este y el otro fic no preocupéis mis punkypuns.

MICH: *Rola los ojos*

preguntas:

¿Ayato se dará cuenta de que si sigue con sus intenciones podría acabar hecho pedazos?

¿Inuyasha algún día dejara de besar el suelo?

¿Rin quisiera salir conmigo? *Siente un estremeciendo recorrer por su espalda* 


	2. Vs gato parte I

Alex: Hola después de milenios llego con actualización. Mich, pues esta fuera de servicio por el momento.

pero bueno aquí les dejo.

* * *

 **VS GATO**

Esto era el colmo. Los Dioses en verdad eran unos….

Una cosa era el lobo mocoso y otra era esto.

El. El gran Sesshomaru estaba siendo ignorado por Rin, Su Rin.

Y todo por un pestilente y estúpido gato. Había llegado a ver a Rin como siempre, esperando no pasar algún disgusto con algún estúpido demonio lobo. Y no, el disgusto se lo llevo por una estúpida cría de gato.

Rin estaba jugando con la pestilente bola de pelos, ignorándolo por completo, el bien pudiera tomar a ese apestoso ser y mandarlo a volar pero eso no sería buena idea.

Odiaba a los gatos, apestaba, quizás peor que los humanos y eran tan malditamente traicioneros.

-Hey mocosa acaso no piensas dejar esa cosa y venir a estar a lado del amo bonito- regaño Jaken mientras movía su bastón de dos cabezas.}

Rin, quien mantenía al pequeño gato en su regazo, volteo a ver a Jaken y después a Sesshomaru quien mantenía el rostro inmutable. Se levanto y se dirigio frente a Sesshomaru parándose a una distancia prudente como siempre.

-Señor Sesshomaru, mire no le parece adorable- dijo esta enseñándole el pequeño gato al demonio. este ni siquiera lo miro.

-Rin desate de eso- dijo con simpleza el demonio peliplata. la chica frunció el ceño y estrujo al gatitto contra su pecho.

-Pero Señor, el es muy pequeño y no tiene a nadie quiero conservarlo, prometo que le cuidare bien. Por favor-

El demonio frunció el ceño, ella estaba haciendo esa carita de cachorro triste.

-Estas loca, como se te ocurre que l amo bonito va a permitir que su protegida tenga como compañía a un apestoso gato, el los odia- comenzó a gritar Jaken quien fue callado por una misteriosa roca que dio justo en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Rin observo a Sesshomaru quien miraba a Jaken con deseos de prenderle fuego.

-¿Es verdad?-

-Soy un daiyukai, Rin- contesto con simpleza el peliplata. La chica acaricio al pequeño gato quien jugueteaba con un mechón del cabello de la chica.

El pequeño gato era de un blanco pulcro, con unos enormes ojos de color violeta, era esponjoso y su cola era aun más esponjosa. Rin lo mantenía agarrado con mucha delicadeza y sus ojos se comenzaban a ver tristes, lo alzo hasta que lo tuvo frente a su rostro y el pequeño gato lamio su nariz y los labios de la chica sacando una pequeña risa a esta.

El peliplata arrebato al gato de las manos de Rin con brusquedad con la inteción de mandarlo a volar.

-No le haga nada Señor-rogó la chica. El demonio fulmino con la mirada a la pequeña pestilencia.

-Jaken-

El demonio se levanto del suelo como si una descarga eléctrica lo hubiera alcanzado.

-Toma, lleva esto a casa del estúpido de Inuyasha y dile que lo cuide hasta que llegue Rin- ordeno el demonio.

Jaken tomo gato y lo alejo lo mas posible de él.

-Gracias Señor- dijo Rin mientras lo abrazaba, El demonio frunció el ceño espero, el aroma del pequeño gato había quedado en las ropas de Rin y eso le disgustaba. Espero a que Jaken desapareciera para tomar a la chica de la cintura y elevarse en los aire. La mantuvo alejada de él lo suficiente para que el olor no se le quedara impregnado en el.

Bajo en una pequeña laguna. soltó a Rin y saco un paquete dentro de sus ropas.

-Toma lávate- dijo con simpleza, Rin tomo el paquete y asintió. Corrió detrás de unas rocas que la ocultaban perfectamente, Sesshomaru se acomodo bajo la sombra de un árbol que estaba a unos metros.

¨No podía ser posible que el tuviera que ceder ante esa cosa, No el no cedió, esa cosa no era más que él¨

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza se distrajo un rato.

Pasaron unos minutos y se dio cuenta que la parecencia de Rin no estaba cerca se levanto de golpe y fue directo al lugar donde se supone se encontraba la chica, solo se encontraban las ropas que traía y el aroma a gato estaba por todos lado.

¨GATO¨

El demonio siguió el rastro al interior del bosque.

-EN OTRO LUGAR.-

Rin estaba inconsciente en los brazos de un hombre alto, delgado con porte felino, de cabellos largos y blancos unos ojos afilados color violeta y una cola esponjosa que se movía de un lado a otro.

* * *

Alex: listo !


End file.
